


【TwoSet Violin RPS】After 3mil Livestream （Eddy/Brett）

by wishme168



Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishme168/pseuds/wishme168
Summary: *Eddy/Brett有差*1/30直播後*現實向，我流BIR*一台失事腳踏車*如果喜歡這篇文章，可以按心或是留下感想告訴我
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 盡責的老闆不會讓直播和疲倦耽誤工作行程──就算是情慾也一樣。反正他們有兩個人，可以分工。

關掉了直播，今天擔任主角的Eddy這才終於鬆了一口氣，他疲憊地抹了一把瀏海，整個人無力地在電腦前趴了下來。

一旁的Brett最近休養得精神不錯，即使緊張和興奮讓他睡得比平時少（養病的日子有努力習慣多睡點），卻也沒影響他的發揮；加上這次不是他的主場，他認真地在一旁看譜替自己的獨奏家伴奏，樂得像小男孩似的開心。見對方閉目養神，原本也打算拉過另一張椅子、和他並肩而坐，後來又想說反正就在客廳了、幹嘛有比較舒服的沙發不坐，便露出淘氣的笑容，踩著襪子跑到另一邊、乾脆地把自己摔進沙發裡。

果不其然，他才剛調整姿勢窩好、從屁股的口袋抓出自己的手機，身旁就陷落另一個熱源，把他連人帶手機摟進懷裡，Brett嫌棄地笑著大叫：「欸！你身上都是汗！」

「嗯……」疲倦的嗓音低沉著，Eddy親親他也還帶點水氣的額角，「抱一下就好……」

幾乎被限制動作的人沒有乖乖聽話，反倒掙扎著解放出雙手，找到放在一旁的毛巾──那是Brett昨晚整理時特地先放在這裡的，有了上次的經驗、知道在關掉空調的房間裡演奏半小時後一定是大汗淋漓，這次就有備無患，好好地擦乾、才不會感冒。他順手找到遙控器、打開了客廳的空調，甚至還貼心地拿下對方的眼鏡後，這次Brett沒有嫌棄那人蹭進自己肩窩的腦袋，只是用手中的布料蓋上、細細地替他擦拭起來，就像是對方寵著自己、替自己吹頭髮的每一次做的一樣。

Eddy摟抱在戀人身後的雙臂不自覺地收緊了些，被一聲輕笑表達了抗議，他可以感受到毛巾乾燥柔軟的觸感撫過自己的髮間、和露出上衣的頸脖上，十分了解自己的Brett知道怎樣的力道不會讓自己發癢，因此他也非常享受對方的服務。明明已經結束了十幾分鐘，因為興奮而加快的心跳卻還是維持在小快板上，近乎相貼的胸腹讓他也知道、對方的情緒和自己相去不遠，不但情緒還處在高昂的階段，甚至……

他刻意在Brett將毛巾拿開時，貼在敏感的耳後啄了一口，那人不意外地輕抖了下──那是他同樣情動的證據。

胸腔中絲毫沒有減緩的速度此刻好似又加快了些，原本只是想逗弄一下戀人的Eddy感受到懷裡的可愛反應，沒忍住心裡的衝動，便繼續貼著他小巧的耳廓，用唇親著、吻著，還用齒列啃咬著搔過，溫熱的氣息將那處白皙染上了鮮豔可口的紅，不禁讓人更想欺負。

總是對這種飽含濃情蜜意的調情毫無抵抗力的Brett也被挑起更深的渴望，耳尖上的顏色蔓延到頸子、和布料下膚色更白的的地方，讓他不自覺地摟緊眼前寬厚的肩胛；原本是想拿另一條乾毛巾也擦一下自己，但體溫已經又升上來，年長的小提琴家乾渴地舔舔唇，就著側臉相貼的樣子，輕聲在他耳邊開口──

「……我，幫你……？」

亢奮的心理影響到生理，也不是多稀奇的事──幾年前，他們還沒在一起那時的World Tour，幾乎每一次都是累到不行，理智上知道身體明明該休息，精神反而進入迴光返照的狀態，整個人嗨得靜不下來；曾經有幾次，Brett其實很想去夜店、隨便找個人來發洩一下，卻始終顧及著攜家帶眷的狀態，最後只好把人拖上街去晃晃、吹吹比布里斯本冷上許多的夜風，等腦袋和燥熱都冷靜下來之後，才把眼睛快闔上的搭檔再盡責地帶回飯店。

聽見那隱忍的問句，Eddy隨即不安分地想把Brett今天為了營業而套上的西貝流士帽T扒掉，不過大掌探進底下的T恤、貼上腰背的肌膚時摸到了滿手濕意，擔心脫掉後剩下一件微濕的布料吹空調反而會著涼，又不想讓他在這時候去換件衣服（反正等等都還得要洗澡），便讓他的上半身維持原樣，收回手、往上寵溺地捏捏泛紅的後頸，讓人抬起頭後，用一個吻同意了他的邀請。

「──我們一起。」

Brett看著他略顯疲憊卻依舊閃著星點的雙眼，輕輕抿起唇，露出一點羞澀卻開心的表情。

兩人一開始是貼著腿、並排坐在一起，扭過身子相擁著溫存，如今要做些什麼，這樣著實不太方便，Eddy便下意識地摟過人、想調整一下姿勢：他本來想讓對方背對著坐在自己腿上，他幫Brett的慾望服務的同時，自己的分身也可以貼在他的會陰處摩擦、滿足一下心理，但戀人今天似乎不太配合，推拒著他的力道、不肯乖乖就範。

「Brett……？」

見他搖搖頭，Eddy也沒強硬的逼迫，只是鬆開手、困惑地喊他；能夠自由動作的Brett半撐起身，白皙的腿一伸、正對著他跨坐了上來。

「這樣就好……」他歛下眼，紅著臉小聲回應。

他們的默契足以讓Brett知道對方想要的是什麼，只是從背後來畢竟是更加帶有侵略性的姿勢，加上如果讓那火熱的昂揚在自己腿間磨擦，Brett不能保證自己是不是能夠忍得住想被進入的衝動。怡情的相互打一發有助於提神或放鬆，真要做到全套、身為承受方的他晚點可能就不用出門了──今天已經約好了攝影棚和攝影師，連模特兒談好了，當初被關心時保證地說出「下午拍攝和早上直播不衝突」的也是自己和搭檔，所以絕對不能缺席。

不過只到一人應該不在此限──老闆們的原則是彼此的身體心靈健康要顧，工作也不能隨便，起碼底限是不能爽約。

略微抬頭的下身隨著那人向前挪移的動作稍微碰了一下，Eddy看著Brett已經染上薄紅慾求的眼角，哪裡還不知道情人的想法，便沒有再多說什麼，只是乖乖地抬起腰臀，讓對方能稍微拉下自己的鬆緊褲頭後，輕輕扯開已經染上濕意的內褲。

不大的手掌貼上不屬於自己的火熱，手小的Brett本來就沒辦法一次掌握兩人份，只好實踐剛剛講過的、「幫他」。他先用一隻手握著柱身、緩緩收緊力道，聽見對方舒服的哼聲時，才上下擼動起來，並用空著的手揉捏起敏感的龜頭，刻意地稍微用指甲搔刮著那裡的溝壑，手中的性器果不其然地越發脹大起來。

Eddy爽得繃緊著小腹，疲倦的精神讓他想仰起頭、枕在後方沙發背上，半瞇起眼享受這舒服的情慾，但他的雙眼又捨不得離開戀人的可愛臉龐，虛扶在對方腰側的雙手原本想調情地揉捏下方軟嫩的臀部。卻又顧慮著會讓兩人湧起想做完全套的念頭，只得揪緊了他的上衣布料，眉眼間也不自覺地沉下，流露出慾求不滿的情緒……爽約也沒關係吧，現在能吃到人比較重要……

這時囊袋和頭部被同時掐過，電流般的刺激感逼得他皺起眉、罵了個髒字，Brett抬起眼，無辜地看他，「不專心，嗯？」

被拉回注意力的Eddy還來不及收回心中的不爽，平時溫潤的雙眼此時多了一點獵食動物的狠戾，他努力壓下想把人掀翻的衝動，舔舔唇、故作餘裕扯起嘴角，「……怕太專心了會忍不住。」

意料之內的回答。Brett無奈地笑，他手上的動作沒停，身子前傾、湊上去用唇安撫那抹弧度。「一個月前才稱讚你穩固地打理了團隊，多堅持點啊。」

「遇上你就不想堅持了。」他理直氣壯，不滿地輕咬過紅潤的唇瓣。

知道他的意思，Brett又羞又開心地露出一點舌尖，讓對方叼著吸吮。他喜歡小一歲的戀人總是拿自己沒辦法的樣子，也喜歡每次都「意識」到自己對他的吸引力有多大，更喜歡聽見對方真心實意表達愛著自己的每個單字、每句言詞，總是也讓他更加沉溺其中、無法自拔。

唇齒交纏的熱度永遠是有用的，Eddy滿意地回吻著被自己逗得更加興奮的戀人，同時下身傳來的刺激也逐漸加快著。在覺得自己差不多到達全勃後，他的雙手鑽進上衣下襬、找到褲頭，緩緩拉下Brett下身的布料，讓另一個半挺起的慾望也暴露出來。

溫度高上許多的掌心一捏上頭部，原本已經進展到後半的「服務」馬上被迫踩了煞車，Brett興奮得顫抖的同時怕手上捏痛了對方，連忙停下動作；這也是Eddy直到現在才動手的原因，他年長的搭檔被自己寵習慣了，只消一點刺激就馬上軟了身子，應該是沒辦法繼續擔任替兩人手淫的重責大任。

剛剛那一點惱怒隨著升高的氣溫逐漸消散，Eddy沒在意對方突然收手的狀態，只是用還乾淨的手摘下他的眼鏡後摟住那人後腰、把人更往自己懷裡帶。「靠近點。」

「嗯……」

Brett迷濛著視線，乖巧地順著霸道卻溫柔的力道再往前蹭了些，意識到接下來的發展而更加充血發硬的性器隨著他的動作碰上了對方的；他顫抖著伸手、試圖圈繞住兩人份的分身，然而充血腫脹過的體積實在有些勉強，不管擺哪邊都無法完整地包覆住。

下一秒，另一雙大掌就貼上Brett的手背，讓他的手貼在兩人的側邊後收緊，肉柱相貼的熱度和驀然絞緊的力道同時讓彼此輕喘出聲；他試探性地想抽出手、無果，只得乖乖地被夾在火熱和溫暖之間，沾了滿手濕黏。

Eddy沒有再通知，直接就著這樣的形式，緊握著他的手、幫兩人打手槍，幾乎每一次都貼過最底下的囊袋，恰到好處地用兩雙手搔刮過柱身、再擼到頂端的馬眼，加上Brett刻意調整，用左手按弦留下的粗糙薄繭緊緊靠著，觸感又比方才更加明顯，帶來更深刻的刺激，相融的喘息逐漸粗重。

雖然不是第一次這麼做，但Brett一直不清楚到底是對方的有心還是無意，怎麼每次都是自己比較快就撐不住……尤其此刻對方不時發出舒服的低吟，更是讓他滿臉通紅，好似下一秒就會把持不住、在滿滿性感費洛蒙的空氣裡交代出來。

「Ed、Eddy……」他忍不住開口，雙腿也不自覺繃緊，甚至下意識地想將被掌握住的下半身退開，不過自然是徒勞，「等……我……我要……啊……」

「我也快了……」可能因為有些疲憊，Eddy難得也差不多了，他湊上去親吻對方看起來楚楚可憐的下垂眼尾，那裡已經泛出一點淚水，「先堵住，我們一起，好嗎？」

「唔……」

聽見那句近乎命令的要求，Brett只得委屈地點點頭，讓對方鬆開力道、空出一隻手，為了方便那人可以繼續在下方的柱身上努力，他只得用掌心堵住自己不停泛出前列腺液的小孔。

慾望發洩的出口被刻意阻擋，然而下方的套弄卻有增無減，Eddy甚至壞心眼地在他脹得難受的龜頭上捏了一下，逼出Brett的尖叫和眼淚，他支在自己身側的小腿抖得像抽搐一樣，忍不住帶點哭腔央求著，「快、快點……嗚……」

「快了。」

在最後的加速後，Eddy不忘拿開他限制自己發洩的手，才掐過頭部後收緊力道，包覆著雙份炙熱的雙手給予情事無上歡愉，Brett也還握在兩人分身上的手也被戀人厚實的掌心和慾望的熱度給環繞著，燙得他心中一片快意和麻癢。

兩人一起達到肉體的高潮，白濁的精液沾黏在白色和黑色的衣料上，和原本還優雅演奏樂器的修長指節上。Eddy在射精結束後便鬆開了手，兩雙手都淋淋的，分開時還沾黏著不知道是誰的體液；戀人們相抵著額、輕喘著，然後在一方忍不住上前去找到另一雙唇時，還沒平復的氣息便又交纏在一起。

溫吞的親吻裡沒有掠奪和侵占，只有滿滿的溫柔和繾綣，剛才在小腹中燃燒的燎原大火也僅剩下一點點星火，在已經被空調降溫的空間裡溫暖著彼此的身心。

緩過來的Brett在一個換氣之間掙扎地咬著幾個單字：「該……洗澡了……」

「好，」Eddy默契地沒有多問，只是退開前還在他左頰上的小痣落下親吻，「我們洗澡。」

當然，洗澡就真的只是洗澡──為了避免不必要的星點又擦槍走火，兩人特還特地進了不同的浴室洗澡（反正家裡有兩套衛浴）；將汗水和情慾的味道都沖刷乾淨後，小提琴家們用家裡的食材簡單弄了些東西果腹，兩人都沒吃得很飽，要出門的Brett想著出門在外餓了也可以覓食，便把睡意大於餓感的Eddy趕進臥房、連盤子都不讓他收。

眼睛都快睜不開的Eddy拖拖拉拉地躺上床，不忘抗議地表達不滿：「真的要去？」

「嘿，」把人往被子裡塞好的Brett哭笑不得，「難道你真的想爽約？」

「當然啊，」把半張臉埋在枕頭裡，儘管睏倦也不影響嘴上再講兩句葷話，Eddy撒嬌似地輕勾住他擱在床邊的指尖，低沉的聲線已經帶上一點可愛的鼻音。「你現在不去、就可以繼續，怎麼不想。」

「好啦、就說了不行，」Brett捏捏他溫熱的掌心，盡責地把被角壓好，嘴上也安撫著，「那晚上回來繼續，嗯？」

Eddy沒馬上回應，只是等那人停下動作後，伸過還放在被子外面的手臂、輕捏住他白皙的後頸，示意他低頭，在沒有任何抵抗的紅潤雙唇上又親了一口後，就滿足地鬆了手。

床上的人此刻才露出一點歉疚的樣子。「……抱歉，麻煩你了。」

「沒什麼。」Brett輕撫過他沒完全吹乾的髮梢，輕聲回應。

「結束……就直接回家。」

「好。」

「路上小心。」

「我知道。」

「我愛你。」

這次Brett愣了兩秒，才微紅著臉，笑得雙眼彎彎，忍不住傾身、為他心愛的伴侶獻上另一個親吻。

「我也愛你。」


	2. 一點小後續

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 混更用的小短打
> 
> 祝Brett生日快樂 <3

Brett出門之後，Eddy知道自己一直沒有睡得很熟。他無意識地一直往旁邊不屬於自己的枕頭湊過去，嗅著那人留下的淡淡香氣，努力想讓精神放鬆、才好進入夢鄉，但腦中一直亂糟糟的，像是不受控的投影機一直撥放不想看的回憶，最後索性果斷地睜開眼，反倒覺得身體比睡前還累。  
他坐起身，抓過手機，發現自己根本沒睡到多少，甚至攝影也才開始半小時左右，乾脆放棄窩在床上走進浴室洗把臉、換了件衣服、又抓起手錶戴上，對著鏡子把自己整理好後，下意識地在家裡稍微巡了一下，發現Brett出門前真的都將大部分的事情都打理完了，心中不免一陣暖。  
平時他們兩人一起行動會搭Grab、車程約莫十分鐘，但今天形單影隻的Eddy估摸著時間還很多，他也想要一點時間稍微放空腦袋，便慢慢地下樓，慢慢地走出建築物，慢慢地沿著一旁的百貨商城晃到另一個街區的站牌，慢慢地搭上自己要的公車，慢慢地在攝影棚附近下車後，他才半回過神，隨意物色了一下，就鑽進一旁的星巴克。  
既然Brett都一個人去了，他也不想半途進去打擾，便想著乾脆等到時間差不多再過去接人回家──打著如意算盤，Eddy心安理得地開始在咖啡廳裡辦公，完全忘記自己剛剛悠閒想休息的情緒，也不小心把兩個多小時前、戀人要自己多休息的叮囑拋諸腦後。  
一個人的時間過得飛快，他甚至手上才處理到一半，手機的提示音就響了，他俐落地收拾好東西，卻在離開店面時被粉絲攔了下來；他突然發現自己竟然拿到另一件小提琴解剖的Merch，基本上他們外出大多還是穿Merch以外的私服，減少被一眼認出的可能性，不過感受粉絲的喜愛也無不好，Eddy分神想著、臉上不忘親切地笑，跟興奮的粉絲拍照、簽名後，也禮貌地和兩人道別，自己才緩緩往攝影棚走去。  
想當然，那人當然是不會準時在四點鐘出現。  
Eddy等在商場大樓的大門外，看看錶，已經又過了十分多鐘，心裡是不太意外。他仰望著高聳的建築物，腦中自然地轉著想法－－這很正常，他們從來沒有準時在結束時間踏出大樓過，而且每次走出攝影棚都還會跟攝影師確認照片、順便多聊個兩句，還要跟工作人員寒暄以外，加上愛狗的搭檔每次都要給那隻搖著尾巴的黃金施予各種寵愛、任由大狗在他懷裡撒嬌討摸，總是會耽誤不少時間……  
「Eddy？」  
正當Eddy想到幸好今天的模特兒不是Jason和Joanne、不然應該會聊更久時，一個聲音喚回他的注意力──戴著口罩的Brett看見他抬起頭，圓框眼鏡後的雙眼立刻亮起來，不用想也知道看不見的嘴角肯定大大地笑開，他拉了拉背包的背帶、連忙快步朝他走來，「你怎麼來了？」  
「來接你啊，」說著伸過手、想拿過那人身上的東西，卻被一個輕輕閃躲給婉拒；知道他意思的Eddy沒有多說什麼，只是用沒拿到背包的手捏捏他裹著白色衣袖的上臂，「今天怎麼這麼快下來？」  
「想說要趕快回去看你睡醒沒，誰知道你跑來，」Brett笑著白他一眼，也伸出手、握了一下他另一隻手，很快就放開。「睡不好？」  
「你又不在，當然睡不好。」  
「欸、最好啦，是誰說晚上還要辦事的？」年長的小提琴家挑起眉，反擊的同時白皙的耳尖也逐漸染上一點粉色。  
「辦完事好睡覺。」眉眼間還有一點倦意的Eddy低沉著嗓音說，並伸手把他被風吹亂的瀏海順好、還在他泛紅的耳廓上寵溺地捏了一下。  
這是他們在外面能做到最親暱的動作了──聽見他的調情，Brett此刻好想抱住他、親吻他的臉或唇，或是勾起他的手、讓戀人用炙熱的溫度緊緊牽摟住自己，但現在不行，他們在外面還是不能這麼高調；卻又覺得難得他們都出門、不想這麼快回家（絕對不是不想面對出門前的諾言），可是時間還早、距離晚餐又還有一點空檔……  
「那……我們走路回家？」  
儘管前後文一點關係也沒有，Eddy還是被那雙彎彎笑眼給傳染了情緒，他同樣瞇起眼，大掌輕撫不寬的肩胛後、虛摟過對方纖細的腰身，示意往另一個方向走──往回家的方向走。  
「為什麼不？」

回家的的路程說遠不遠、說近不近，以兩人的腳程來說大約快半小時，反正在澳洲時也沒少走過路，雖然不能牽手，但和心愛的人並肩走過熙來攘往的城市，也讓大男孩們十分滿足。  
一路上Eddy都讓Brett走在靠內的一側，並在車流較多時盡量讓人再往裡靠一些；過馬路時Eddy會自然地牽起小自己一點的手，然後在踏上另一頭的人行道後眷戀地輕撫過指尖再鬆開。  
在踏進社區種植的綠蔭人行道時，Brett終於忍不住趁著四下無人，迅速牽起另一人的手，並在下一秒順從地讓他反握住自己的，臉上笑得更開心了。

半小時的路程，牽手五次、共三分鐘。  
古典樂手小提琴家的日常，充滿了各種戀人間平淡的甜蜜。


End file.
